The present disclosure relates to a pump, and more particularly to a fuel gear pump for gas turbine engines.
Fuel gear pumps are commonly used to provide fuel flow and pressure for gas turbine engines and other systems on aircrafts. The gear pump must perform over a wide system operating range and provide critical flows and pressures for various functions. Typically, these pumps receive rotational power from an accessory gearbox through a drive shaft.
In a dual gear stage pump, rotational power is transferred from one gear stage to the other gear stage through an input shaft and coupling shaft. Each shaft usually has splines to transfer input shaft rotation into the respective gear stages. To minimize wear and meet all performance requirements throughout the pump service life, the splines may be lubricated during operation.